


Operation Redding Weddy

by Resident_of_Skinnymandria



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: AU Everyone's Alive, Cap and Pat are married, Captain is a Wedding Planner, F/F, F/M, Humphrey is whole and in a wheelchair, I'll add more tags as needed, I'm bad at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Skinnymandria/pseuds/Resident_of_Skinnymandria
Summary: When Cap had to leave the army, he decided this was a chance to try out his backup job - wedding planning.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Clare/Sam (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Bri for giving me the idea for this fic and for being my beta reader.

The last thing he remembered was the explosion. He had been standing right on top of a WWII prototype landmine, and somehow he had managed to set it off. And now he was stuck in hospital, with serious injuries, and no chance of going back to the army. Don’t get him wrong, he was upset, he didn’t mind all the helping out the world but... He decided that he would have to use his backup career, the one he would have chosen if it wasn’t for his parents, who made him join the army. He grew to love the army, but at the back of his mind there was always this niggling feeling that he might have done better as a wedding planner. Now was his chance to find out.

Just how was he going to do it, though? Well, he was sure he could find help.

“Good morning, Mr. …. Captain?” said a young doctor walking over to where the patient was sitting, a tiny glance over the clipboard suggested their confusion.

The man tried not to groan. Having a name like Capt. Captain Captain was not easy. He had to be polite too, though, this was one of the doctors who helped to save his life.

“As you know, you have been discharged, and so you are free to go. Your joints might be a bit creaky, but that should wear off.” said the young doctor.

“Thank you, Doctor.” said the Captain, standing up, his knees creaking loudly as he did so.

“Well, it is my job.” said the doctor.

The two men shook hands, and then the Captain turned and left. When he got back to his flat, he opened his laptop and searched  _ ‘How to start a business.’ _

‘Time to open a new chapter in my life.’

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ *One year later* _

A young couple walked up to a shop named ‘Captain’s Weddings.’

“This is the place.” said the young woman, ringing the doorbell.

A short man with a moustache and glasses answered the door. 

“Hi!” said the man, smiling. “Welcome to Captain’s Weddings!.” 

“Hi, Mr. Captain, I’m Alison, and this is my fiance Mike.” said the young woman. “We emailed last week.”

“Hi.” said the man standing next to her.

“Hi! I’m not Captain, by the way. I’m Pat, his husband. Come in, I’ll go and get him. Make yourself comfortable, if you want.” He opened the door, eyes shining with excitement, “Been a while since we’ve had a client, well,  _ clients _ .” He chuckled, almost nervously.

The couple stepped into the office, where several people were sitting at desks. At the sight of Alison, one of them turned bright red.

“Ah, Good morning Alison, Michael.” said Captain, when he seemed to have finally arrived, shaking their hands. “I’m Captain, nice to meet you.”

“Nice nickname.” said Mike, trying to suppress a giggle (child by nature, not quite child by looks).

“No, Michael, Captain is actually my name. My full name is Captain Captain Captain.”

“Oh.” said Mike.

“Nice to meet you too, Captain.” said Alison.

“Please, take a seat.” said Pat, gesturing towards two chairs in front of the Captain's desk.

“So, have you got any ideas about the wedding yet?” asked Captain.

“We’ve decided to have the wedding at Button House.” said Alison, slapping Mike’s hand away from the pout pourri on the desk, ”It belongs to my great auntie.”

“Ok, I’ll send Martin over to have a look around.” said Captain. “That reminds me, I should have introduced you to my staff.”

A man with a dirty face and a scruffy beard stood up. 

“Hi. Me Robin, me do money. This just side job, me really work for NASA, but Cap my friend, so I help him.”

“Hi, I’m Humphrey, I do the catering with Mary.” said a man in a wheelchair, gesturing towards a woman sitting next to him.

“I be Mary, I dos cookings.” said the woman.

The man who blushed at Alison stood up. 

“I am Thomas Thorne, I am in charge of fashion, and I have a sideline as a poet, so I can help with vows if needed.” said the man, blushing at the sight of Alison. “And may I say, Alison, you look fantastic. You really will put every other woman at your… wedding to shame!” His smile faltered slightly, and he glanced over at Mike with a look of disdain.

Alison rolled her eyes at this, she tried to put on a smile.

“And of course you already know Pat.” said Captain.

“Nice to meet you all.”said Alison.

“Hi.” said Mike.

“Right, let’s get down to business.” said Captain, sitting down behind his desk.

“Let’s get redding weddy!” said Mike, excitedly, looking at his fiancee.

“It’s wedding ready” said Alison. 

“Let’s do this!” said Mike, no less excited.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 3 days later _

“Is everybody here?” asked Alison, performing a quick headcount.

“Everyone except Thomas.” said Clare.

Suddenly a man came running down the street.

“Sorry I’m late.” he said, breathing heavily. “I got stuck in traffic.”

“So  _ this _ is the man in charge of the outfits?” said Alison’s great aunt disapprovingly, she gave a shake of her head as she regarded him. 

“Yes it is,” said Alison.

“He’s handsome!” giggled Kitty, not as quiet as anyone would have liked. 

“Would you mind introducing me to everyone, fair Alison?” asked Thomas. 

“Sure. This is Sam, and her wife Clare. They’re bridesmaids, and they recommended you to us.” said Alison

Sam and Clare shook Thomas’s hand.

“Hi! I’m Kitty, I’m the maid of honour. It’s lovely to meet you.” Kitty, quite overexcited, bounced up and down, "I think I want a purple and burgundy dress! What about you?" 

Thomas chuckled, nervously, "We'll see.."

“ _ Ahem _ ! I’m Lady Fanny Button, I am Alison’s great aunt, and I own Button House, the wedding venue.” Thomas couldn't help notice she had an accent posh enough to rival his own. 

“Hello, I’m Margot, and this is my daughter Rachel. I’m a bridesmaid, and Rachel is the flower girl.”

“Why do I have to be a flower girl? I’m 15! Why can’t I just be a bridesmaid?”

“Please be quiet, Rachel.” She whispered, trying to keep a polite smile on, “You’re setting a bad example.”

“Well, it’s wonderful to meet you all. Shall we go inside?” Thomas smiled, nervously, thinking that these people were certainly a handful. 

They all entered the shop and began to browse through the dresses.

“Ooh! I like this one.” said Alison, picking a dress off a rack. “I’m going to try it on.”

She went into the changing room, and put the dress on. She walked back out to show the others.

“What on earth?” Lady Button's voice neared shrieking, “Your elbows are on show! And the neckline is far too low!”

“What do you think?” Alison asked, twirling in the dress, which had lacy flowers on.

“It’s pretty, but I’m not sure it’s the one for you.” said Margot, regarding the dress with thought. 

“I think you look fabulous, dear Alison, but if you do not like it, then try on another.” said Thomas.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about this one.” sighed Alison, returning to the changing room to try on another dress she had picked out.

She walked out again a little while later, this time in a puffy princess-style dress.

“Wow! You look great!” said Clare.

“You look so pretty!” squealed Kitty.

“It’s horrible!” protested Lady Button, “I don’t know why you can’t just wear the family wedding dress.”

“Because it’s old, ugly and falling to pieces.” Alison sighed, shaking her head. 

“I’m not sure about that one, Alison.” said Thomas. “I think it’s just a bit…too much.”

“I agree.” said Alison, nodding.

After many dresses, all of which weren’t quite right, and which were all pooh-poohed by Lady Button (which was to be expected), Thomas asked, 

“May I be permitted to choose a dress for you, fair Alison?” 

“Sure.” said Alison, not expecting anything too good.

When Thomas returned, Alison put on the dress and walked out of the changing room.

“You look amazing, Alison.” said Sam. “I think that might be the dress.”

“It isn’t  _ too _ bad I suppose.” said Lady Button.

“You look even more radiant than usual.” said Thomas adoringly.

“Thomas, stop crushing over Alison!” said Rachel, looking up from her phone, an annoyed expression on her face. “You’re supposed to be professional. Simping over the bride does  _ not _ fall into that category.”

Thomas was shocked at this outburst, and he promptly shut his mouth.

“Rachel! Be quiet.” Margot squeaked, embarrassed, throwing Thomas an apologetic look. 

“This is the one.” said Alison. “It’s perfect.”

“Can we look at bridesmaids dresses now?” said Kitty, even more excited than usual.

“Yes, you can.” said Alison. “Off you go.”

Kitty ran off to the bridesmaid’s section, and everyone else followed.

After a while of searching, and trying on dresses, none of which seemed to be any good, Sam picked out a dress.

“How about this?” she said, pulled four of them off the rack.

“They look great!” said Alison. “Why don’t you try them on?”

All of the bridesmaids went into the changing room, and Rachel tried to follow.

“Rachel Fawcett!” said Lady Button. “You’re the flower girl, not a bridesmaid. Come back here at once.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and slinked back to her seat. “Ugh, I want to be a bridesmaid, not a stupid flower girl.” she whined.

“Be quiet.” said Fanny. “Little girls should be seen and not heard.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she fell silent.

Then the bridesmaid came out of the dressing room.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Kitty beamed, “Well done Sam! It's not purple and burgundy but it's so pretty!”

“They’re perfect.” said Alison. “Now we just have to find Rachel and Great Aunt Fanny their dresses.”

“No need, I already have a dress.” said Fanny.

“I hardly doubt it will be suitable for a wedding.” Thomas began, trying to be polite. 

“I already have a dress, and I don’t need help picking another one out.” Fanny snapped, who had long since got bored of Thomas.

“I’ve found a dress.” said Rachel, holding up a hanger. “I’m going to try it on.”

She went into the changing room, and emerged a moment later, wearing a green dress with a pink sash.

“That looks wonderful, darling!” said Margot, happily. 

“I love it.” Alison nodded, in agreement with Margot. 

“Good choice, Miss Rachel.” said Thomas. “You look wonderful.”

“We’re all sorted then.” said Rachel. “Let’s get out of this place.”

They made their way to the reception desk and asked for the dresses to be set aside. After this was done, they all left the shop, said their goodbyes, and departed for home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alison's dress: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6f/da/ce/6fdace252785b72e1177179f48ac7d14.jpg  
> The Bridesmaid's dresses: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/713116922245774217/  
> Rachel's dress: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AdVd-PqZUAJO_2Ksoa3T4vHIlq0U4smEm-4By2lFfiSOai8awaMBlvA/  
> Fanny is wearing the dress she wears in the show.
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated ❤


End file.
